Romance: Tanglepelt and Echowhisker
{Author's Note: It's been quite a while since my last romance page, but this pairing holds a special place in my heart, and I hope it will do the same with yours.} Tanglepelt and Echowhisker were always meant to be together, although it did not seem this way at first. Before Even as a young cat, Tanglepaw was well-respected by most for being born the son of the legendary Ravenstar. But one she-cat viewed him as more than the child of a leader, and instead as a charming young tom with something to prove. This she-cat was Echopaw. The pretty pale-gray tabby was enraptured by his sparkling emerald green eyes and his rugged manner, and admired him from afar, as she feared that he would never take notice of her, let alone develop the same romantic feelings. Tanglepelt was always rather proud, and, more often than not, went so far as to straight-up ''ignore ''Echopaw- until he became aware to the fact that Echopaw treated him ''differently ''than the other cats. It was as if she was immune to his pompous way of heart. She tolerated his arrogance. The handsome tabby viewed Echopaw differently after that- not as a nuisance, but as an equal. However, the prideful tom he was, the last thing he was about to do was confess this to her. He kept quiet, assuming this tenderness would dwindle, and they would be back where they began. Confession Perhaps this fondness was stronger than he was, for it never did diminish. Eventually, Tanglepelt's feelings became too large to conceal, and he confessed. Echopaw did a fine deal of suppressing her exhilaration- for her daydream had become reality. The whole clan interpreted a blooming relationship between the two young cats. Though Echopaw still had yet to be named a warrior, Tanglepelt swore he would wait for her, even if he had to wait forever. When Echopaw was named Echowhisker, the two lovers officially became mates. Tanglepelt could not deny it- this she-cat was his one and only. The handsome tom was ashamed that he had failed to recognize it sooner. Their Relationships The couple did everything together. They romped through the sun-splotched forest....they shared each and every meal....they laid beneath the starry sky, together. Kits Plenty moons after their coming together, Echowhisker revealed that she was expecting Tanglepelt's kits. The young tabby tom felt joy that night he never thought possible- his own kits, to love and raise alongside his precious mate. The birthing session arrived a half-moon early and caught every cat by surprise. Sadly, because of this mishap, two of the three kits died in the process. Echowhisker and Tanglepelt shared in their grief, and mourned together. Featherkit was the name of the remaining child, a scrawny, dark gray little bundle, with a pelt soft to the touch. The young couple treated their only son with immeasurable love. Although they faced many mishaps, Tanglepelt and Echowhisker vowed to remain side by side until the moment of their deaths....and this vow held strong throughout the trial of time. Theme Songs A song I associate with this couple is: ''Brothers on A Hotel Bed- ''by Death Cab for Cutie. Gallery Category:Romance